Friends Forever
by superstar1030
Summary: Liz and Ari are best friends. how they met through 13 to victorious to after victorious. Eliana friendship. A little bit of Ericabeth and Graham/Ariana. Elavan and Jariana.
1. goodspeed Auditions

**Hey people I love Liz and Ari's friendship. This will also include some Ericabeth. And Grhariana and Elavan so part of this story is 13 because I'm including how they met and stuff. But I'm not doing a lot of Goodspeed because there isn't a lot of information on it. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 13, Liz, Ariana or anything else I write about.**

Liz's Pov

"Uh Allie Trimm" a women called. A girl apparently Allie went in to audition. I have to admit I was nervous I mean I have been acting since I was 2 but even professionals get nervous. A girl sat down next to me. She was shorter than me with brown hair and brown eyes. "hi" she said. "hey" I replied. "I'm Ariana" she said. "Elizabeth but you can call me Liz" I said. "Elizabeth Egan Gillies" the lady called. I stood up. "good luck" said Ariana. "thanks" I replied and I went in.

**Yes super short but that is why I'm updating more than once today plus it is the first day of my spring break so I can write a lot. **


	2. goodspeed show

**Kk Chapter 2 the last Goodspeed show! There is going to be some big news! Enjoy the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 13, Liz, Ari, Eric, Arron, or Jason**

Ariana's Pov

The curtains closed and the audience was still cheering. This made me so happy 13 was a hit! "ok we have some exciting news" Jason said. "13 is moving to Broadway!" he continued. We all screamed. This was great news! "I encourage you all to try out" he said. I ran over to Liz we had become really close during the process. "so are you going to audition" I asked. "Yeah you?" she asked. I nodded. "Hey Ari" Said Eric. "hey Liz" he said then kissed her forehead. "hi" we replied. "so are you trying out" Liz asked her boyfriend. "of course are you" he said. "yes". Then Aaron came up to me. "hey are you gonna audition for the Broadway" I asked. He nodded. He didn't bother asking me because he already knew the answer.

**Also really short but remember I'm doing 3 chapters today**

**-Lucy**


	3. Broadway Auditions and Duncan Doughnuts

**Ok this is the Broadway Audition I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat do NOT own 13, Liz, Ari, Aaron, or Duncan Doughnuts oh you'll find out**

Aaron's Pov

I walked out of my audition and Ariana was waiting for me. "sooo" she said. "I got a call back!" I said. "that's great!" she replied. "Hey you want to go to Duncan doughnuts?" I asked. She nodded and off we went

Liz's Pov

"MOM! This isn't a humongous thing to be celebrating "I said. "yes it is! You got a call back…for BROADWAY! Besides when was the last time we went to a doughnut shop" she said. I rolled my eyes. "a long time but that's because not a lot of doughnut places have a gluten free vegan doughnut" I said. "but they do!" she said.** (I don't really know if they do but you know its fiction). **We walked in "Oops I left my phone in the car I'll be right back" my mom said and went back to the car. I ordered my food and I saw some familiar faces. "ARI! AARON!" I said and ran over to them. "hey Liz!" they said. "so did you try out yet" I asked. "yep I got a call back" Aaron said. "cool me too!" I said. "you guys! Your making me scared I didn't" Ariana said. "don't worry Ari you'll make it!" we encouraged. "yeah but now I feel all sad" Ari said. "here have a bit of your chocolate doughnut" Aaron said. She took a bite. "yum I feel better now" we laughed. "you guys are lucky you can have that kind" I said. "why cant you?" Aaron asked. " I'm a gluten free Vegan" I explained. "LIZ!" mhy mom came in running. "hello mother" I replied. "who are your friends" she asked. "well you remember Ariana and this is our friend Aaron he was also in 13 at goodspeed and we all auditioned for broadway" I said. "nice to see you again Mrs. Gillies" Ariana said. "you too Ariana well I'll leave you kids alone" she said and walked away. My phone beeped.

**To: Liz**

**From: Eric**

**I got a call back! U?**

"YEAH!" I exclaimed. "what?" Ari asked. "Eric got a call back" I said. "aww man I am so not going to make it" she replied. "yes you ARE!" I said. Then I texted Eric back.

**To: Eric**

**From: Liz**

**So did i! Aaron did 2 but ari didn't should I b worried?**

**To: Liz**

**From: Eric**

**No ari is really good I'm sure she will make it g2g luv u**

**To: Eric **

**From: Liz**

**Luv u 2**

I really hope Ari makes it.

**Ok so longer but still short sorry. The chapters will get longer as time goes on. And Ariana said in a interview after Aaron came out of his audition they told him he got a call back and they went to Duncan doughnuts and had a chocolate doughnut. Review! I keep telling my self I'm going to finish my story Telling Lexi before starting anything new but I HAD to write this.**

**-Lucy**


	4. Broadway and After Party

**Ok so its time for broadway! Showtime! So people have been reviewing and PMing me and its making me really happy! Hehe on with the chapter!**

Ariana's Pov

Liz and I were laughing like crazy! We turned off the lights and climbed under our dressing room table.

Then the "child Wranglers" came in. "stop goofing off its time to do your make up" one of them said.

"no we want to do our make up under here today" Liz said. They rolled their eyes and left. We did our

Make up in the dark then we turned on the lights. Today we looked some what normal we quickly fixed

It then it was time for vocal warm ups. "Lalalalalalalala" The cast sang. "Ok good job 10 minutes". Yikes!

Today was opening night! "Liz?" I asked. "yeah" she replied. "will you come over after the show to me

Help me get ready for the cast party" I asked. She nodded. "I'll text my mom asking me to bring

Dress to your house"she said.

During the show

"I cant wait cant wait cant wait cant wait!" we sang. I did the jump and SHOOT! My shoe fell off! "13

Something is coming 13 something coming up 13 something is hummin". Liz picked up my shoe! She is

Such a great friend. We finished the song and we all went to change into our Appleton costumes.

"your outfit is SO much cuter than mine" I said. As we were getting changed. "yeah but yours looks

More comfortable and you don't have 3 costume more costume changes" Liz replied. "true" I said. "I

have to go down for _ Hey Kendra_" Liz said and went down.

After the show at Ari's

Liz's Pov

I got into my dress. It was the 13 logo blue low cut with a sparkly belt. Then Ariana came out. "oh you

So pretty" she exclaimed! "thanks so do you" I said. "Eric will like that dress" she said. I rolled my eyes

Ari's dress was the same color as mine but shorter a bubble dress and her neck line went higher. "so are

you going to tell Graham you like him" I asked. "maybe" she replied. "come on Ari he likes you back! You

have to tell him!" I said. "ok I guess I will OH that way we can go on double dates!" she said. "yeah" I

replied. We left to go to the party

At the party

We were all posing for paparazzi and getting interviewed. After Eric was done getting interviewed I

Pulled him aside. "hey" he said. "hi" I said. He kissed me. "you look beautiful tonight" he said. "thanks

You look really good too" I said. "LIZ!" I heard I turned around. It was Ariana. "Guess what I told Graham

and now we are dating!" she exclaimed. "YEAH!" I said we hugged. "cool you and Graham" Eric said. She

nodded. "Hey do know what I realized" Ari said. "what" I asked. Eric put his arm around my shoulders.

"we share a dressing room and so do our boyfriends!" she said. "cool" I said. "I'm so happy! I'm going to

Tell Aaron" then she left. "my best friend and your best friend are dating now" Eric said. "and so are

we" I said. "come on let's dance" I said and pulled him onto the dance floor.

**OK! So I don't know when Ari and Graham started dating I just know they broke up a few weeks ago. **

**So lets just say they started dating at the after party for 13. Also I tried to describe their acual dresses **

**Best I could but you guys can look them up on Google images "13 the musical Broadway after party". **

**Liz and Ari said in a live chat they would do their make up in the dark under their table and their were **

**People called "child wranglers". Ari's shoe accually fell off and liz did pick it up duing that part of that **

**Song even though that wasn't opening night. Next chapter is….VICTORIOUS AUDITIONS! This is really **

**Long sorry REVIEW! bye**

**-Lucy**


	5. Victorious auditions and heart break

**Hi I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own victorious, Liz Gillies, Ariana Grande, Dan Schneider, or Frankie Grande oh **

**And for the auditions italics are Liz or Ari underline Dan/Robin**

Ariana's Pov

Liz and I were auditioning for a TV show together! We were car pooling. "Hey Frankie" Liz said as she got in the car. 'hi Liz" Frankie said. On the way to Nickelodeon studios we all sang songs. We parked and Frankie went in with us. Liz was called in first. "Elizabeth Egan Gillies" she stood up. "Good Luck I said. "Thanks" she replied and went in. **(sound familiar?).**

Liz's Pov

"Hi Elizabeth" Dan said. "Actually it's Liz" I said. "Ok Liz first we are going to ask you some questions". "We see you were on Broadway, 13 can you tell us about that" he said. "Well it was really fun! It was a great show. I loved my role and I made a bunch of friends. It was a great experience" I said. "Tell us about your role" Dan said. "I played Lucy she was a supporting role. She was the mean girl, cheerleader" I said. "Ok so you have been acting for a while yes?". "Since I was 2" I said. "Ok you can start when you're ready" Robin said. _"hey why don't you jump off that cliff over there" __ "I think you should" __"Just where did you come from" __"kangaroos" __"lousy animals kangaroos there awkward and dirty" __"maybe they learned from you" __"no one talks to me like that"_ **(sorry if it's wrong) **_"obviously someone should" __"Please run in front of a bus" __"Quite __obnoxious __of you to say" __"really" __"sure was"__ "thanks" "__up your nose I see boogers" __"very cute"__ "wish you thought of it" __"x marks the spot I'd like to punch" __"your finger smells weird" __"Zero is what you are on a scale of 1 to 10" "__as if I care what you think" __"better watch yourself" "__can't take it" __"don't push me!"__ "eat your pants!"__ "You eat your pants WAIT!" __"Sorry jade the next letter was…" __"F I KNOW!"._ "Good job Liz we will get back to you" Dan said. "Thanks" I said and left. "SO?" ari asked. "I think I did well" I said.

Ariana's Pov

"Ariana Grande" the lady called. "Good Luck" Liz said. "Thank you" I said. I walked in to the room. "Hi Ariana" Dan said. "Hi" I replied. "So we are going to start off with some questions ok?" Dan asked. I nodded. "OH! You were in 13 with Liz Gillies" he said. I nodded. "Talk to me about your relationship with her and your part" Robin said. "Well Liz and I are like Best friends! We were both in it at goodspeed and Broadway at good speed I was charlotte and Patrice's understudy. Charlotte is a cheerleader and Patrice is a geek. On Broadway I was just charlotte" I said. "Ok you can start when you're ready". _"Your Tori right" __"yeah"__ "you were so awesome in the big showcase!"__ "thanks" __ "I'm Cat"__ "oh like the animal" __"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" __"Nothing I love Cats" __"oh me too there so cute". "Guys Sikawitz really wants us back in the room" __"and you really wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one" __"you're so mean to me!" "It's true" __"that normal's boring?" __"NO that I didn't get asked to the prom"._ "Good job Ariana we will get back to you".

A FEW WEEKS LATER

I was sitting in my room when I got a phone call. "hello?" I said. "Hi this is Dan Schneider from nickelodeon". "Hi". "If you got the part of Cat would you be willing to dye your hair". I thought about it. "SURE!". "Ok that is all later!" "Bye". I hung up the phone. I got a text.

**To: Ariana**

**From: Liz**

**Can u come over I really need u now**

**To: Liz**

**From: Ariana**

**Omg r u alright**

**To: Ariana**

**From: Liz**

**Eric dumped me**

OH NO! "Hey where are you going" Frankie asked. "I need to go see Liz NOW!" I said. "Ok I'll drive you" he said. I nodded. As we were on our way Frankie asked "ok so why are you in such a hurry to get to Liz's". "She and Eric broke up and she needs me" I said. We got there and I got out of the car. "I'll call you when I want to get picked up" I said. I knocked on their door and Liz's Mom opened it. "Hi Ariana Liz is in her room" she said and I went to her room. I opened the door. "Liz?" I asked. "Hi" she said. I could tell she was crying. I sat next to her on her bed. I hugged her. "It's going to be ok" I said. "2 years ari! We dated 2 years!" Liz said. Then her phone rang. She put it on speaker and said "Hello?" wiping away the tears. "Hello this is Dan Schneider from Nickelodeon". My face lit up for her. "Hi" she said. "So how would you like to play Jade on Victorious" he said. "I…I would love to" she said. "Great because you got the part!" he said. "really!" Liz said suddenly happy. "Uh huh" he said. "OH MY GOD ARI!" she screamed and hugged me. "Ari?" Dan asked. "Oh um Ariana Grande is here" she said. "Oh ok we will email you more info bye!" he said and hung up. "Wow Liz congratulations" I said. "What a great way to get over a break up! I mean I get to be on TV show and his career is going nowhere!" she said. "Oh my god I'm sorry ari" she said after realizing what she said. "It's ok" I said. "I'm sure you'll make it!" she said. Then MY phone rang I put it on speaker. "Hello" I said. "Hi this is Dan Schneider" Dan said. "See Ari!" Liz said. I rolled my eyes. "Hi" I said. "How would you like to play Cat". "that would be awesome!" I said. "let's do it then!" he said. "wow thanks!" I said. "We will email you more info and we will also email you the color you will have to dye your hair" he said. "Alright bye" I said. I hung up. Liz and I smiled at each other then we hugged.

**TADA! So I read somewhere they broke up after 13 and they dated for 2 years. And I don't know what Dan said to Liz but that is exactly what he said to Ariana that's what Ari said. I don't think Liz and Eric's break up was that bad because they are still following each other on twitter (un like Graham and Ari :( so sad). Ok thanks! Please review**

**-Lucy**


	6. Meeting the cast

**Hi! I am so excited because VICTORIOUS won! I was disappointed with the lack of Elavan I still cant believe Avan brought Zoey! Sorry for ranting. I loved how excited they all were ok enough about the KCAs. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own osnapitzari, Ariana, Liz, Avan, Matt, Leon, or Dan**

Liz's Pov

Dan had me and the rest of the cast except Victoria all hang out to get to know each other better. We were all at Leon's who plays Andre. I got there and Leon opened the door. "Hi" he said. "Hi I'm Liz" I said. He gestured for me to come in. I went in and saw Ari talking to THE cutest boy I have ever seen in my life! "HEY LIZ!" Ari screamed and hugged me. "Hey" I said. "Liz this is Avan, Avan this is Liz" Ari said. After everyone else arrived Dan sat us down. "ok so let's go around saying our age who we play something interesting about us and some past jobs ok um Matt you start" Dan said. "Hi I'm Matt Bennett. I play Robbie um I am 17. I collect books and records and I played Helens stepson in Bridesmaids **(yes I know that movie came out in 2010 which is a few years after this takes place but he hasn't been in much)" ** matt said. Next Leon went. "Hey I'm Leon Thomas lll and I play Andre. I am 16 years old I play a LOT OF instruments and I was Harper on iCarly" he said. "Hi I'm Avan Jogia. I play Beck. I am 17. I founded an origination to stop gay bulling called SBNN. I played Champ in Gym Teacher the movie" Avan said. YES! He plays Beck who is supposed to be my boyfriend. Ok I admit I have a crush on him. It was my turn now. "Um hey I'm Elizabeth Gillies but you can call me Liz. I play Jade and I am 16. I am a Vegan who also can't eat gluten. I was Lucy in 13 the musical on Broadway" I said. I was going to let Ariana explain that we were in it together. "Hi! I'm Ariana Grande. I play Cat. I am 16. I LOVE Harry Potter and I was Charlotte in 13 the musical on Broadway!" she said. "Oh so you two were in it together?" asked Avan. "Yup! We shared a dressing room" Ariana said. Dan's phone beeped. "Ok you guys hand out I am late for an iCarly script writing session bye!" Dan said and left. "So what do you want to do" Matt asked. "Ooh let's make a video!" Ariana suggested. I rolled my eyes Ariana LOVES to make videos. We all agreed. Leon, Ari, and Matt started but Avan wanted to talk to me in private! "So Liz" he said. "Yes" I said. "I guess we are playing boyfriend and girlfriend" he said. I nodded. "So… um did you know anyone going into victorious" I asked. "Yeah Victoria and I we um we are really good friends" he said. "Oh! Are you two like dating?" I asked. "No I'm single" he said. I smiled. "You?" he asked. "Yeah um my boyfriend and I just broke up a while ago" I said. It still hurts sometimes to think of Eric. "Oh I'm sorry" he said. He hugged me it was amazing. "Its fine" I replied. "Come on let's get back to the group. Avan started eating a cookie. We were all talking but were fixing my hair. "who wants this cookie." Avan asked. Ari took it. "What why did you hand me your cookie" she said. "I asked if anyone wanted it and you took it" he said. "Well I didn't mean it" she said handing it back. I was sitting next to matt and Leon was fixing the camera. "WOAH!" I fell. Then Matt and Ari ran to the other side of the room. "Avan Jogia get over here!" Ari said. He shook his head. Then Ariana and Matt started dancing. We stopped the Camera and moved it over to a piano and Leon started to play the piano. Ari and I started to sing. We moved the Camera back and Avan came up with an idea. He started to explain. "Ok so we sit in front of the camera with straight faces and" but I spaced out looking at Avan. "Ready? ok" he turned on the camera. Then something fell on the piano and hit a key. I started to laugh. Then I realized we were supposed to not laugh. "Oh I get it" I said. "Come on can I try again" I asked. "No you're out" Leon said. "Come on please" I said. Then Avan stood up for me! "No let's let her try again" Avan said. Finally they agreed and we started over. Ariana got out than Avan then Matt then Me. So Leon won. We stopped the video. And Ari logged on to YouTube. "Wait how do you pronounce your username?" Matt asked. "I think its os na pari?" Leon said. "NO! Its oh snap its ari" I Ariana said. After we uploaded the video I went home with Ari. "So what do you think of the cast" Ariana asked. "They seem really nice and funny" I said. "What do you think of AVAN" she said. "What do you mean" I asked. "You like him" she said. "Ok maybe I do" I confessed. "I knew it! And I think he likes you too! Now you can play Beck and Jade with real emotions" she said. "We don't need to we are actor" I said. "I know but now you don't have to act!" then she started laughing. So did I. I can't wait to start filming!

**I realized this chapter was kind of boring but I tried to make Liz and Avan's first meeting as cute as possible but I think it could have turned out better. And with their ages remember this is before filming of the pilot so what I did was look up their ages now subtract two (because that's how long victorious was filming) minus 1 because it's a year before the pilot. It is a real video on Ariana's Channel called We made a fun little video. Review**

**-Lucy**


	7. Tonsils and Pilot

**Hi so I recently found out on twitter that Liz got her tonsils removed between Victorious and 13 so I decided since in my last chapter victorious hadn't started filming yet she is getting them removed now then on to some victorious also I'm not doing every episode I'm doing like 5 or 6 from each season!**

**do not own victorious, Liz, Liz's Tonsils, Ariana, or the rest of the cast**

Liz's Pov

"Ok I'll be back in 10 minutes to start the surgery" the doctor said. He left. "Honey there is nothing to be worried about" my mom said. "I'm not worried" I said even though I was. "Liz you may be an actress but I can tell when your acting" she said. "But I'm also a singer and what if they damage my vocal chords or something!" I said. "I can assure you, you will be fine. The doctor has done this many times before" she said. I nodded. "Will it make you feel better if you talked to Ariana" my mom asked. I nodded. I called her

"Hello?" Ari asked. "Who is it" I heard. "Hi Ari its Liz" I said. "OH HEY LIZ! Guess who is here Avan and Graham!" she said. "so um guess what I'm going to be doing in 5 minutes?" I asked. "What" she said. "I'm getting my tonsils removed" I said worried. "oh Liz it will be ok" she said. "but what if it damages my voice!" I said. "Liz nothing will happen your voice is amazing something this little cant ruin it" said a male voice. "um Ari?" I said. "Oh did I forget to mention your on speaker phone that was Avan" she said. "ARI!" I said. "What? Graham and Avan are you FRIENDS!" she said. "Just get off speaker for a sec" I sad. "Ok your off what is it" she said. "That wasn't Avan's voice plus why would Graham and Avan be together" I said. "Ok I may have bent the truth a little Avan is here but there is someone else too" she told me. "who?" I asked. "Eric" she said shyly. "ARIANA!" I shouted. "Look I'm sorry Avan and I were hanging out and Graham wanted to come over and he brought Eric what was I supposed to do kick him out!" she complained. "Ok I'm sorry just don't tell him about how upset I was I have to go surgery is about to start" is said. "Ok it will be fine bye" "bye".

Later

"Here is some ice cream" the nurse said. "Um she can't have that" my mom said. My mom spent a few minutes explaining why when my dad came in. "hey sweetheart I brought you some gluten free Vegan ice cream" he said. "Thanks" I replied and took the ice cream out of his hands.

VICTORIOUS!

Ari's Pov

I was at the set about to film the pilot. Then Liz walked in. "HEY!" I said. "Hi" she replied. "WOW you sound so different! But good different ooh sing for me" i said. She gave me a confused look. "I have the 13 sound track let's see how different you sound!" i said. "Fine  
>Everything Charlotte says is a lie. It's a lie it's a lie it's a lie everything charlotte says is a lie you better not believe her" she sang. "Ok so listen to it can't be true on the 13 sound track" i hit play. "now listen to it now!" I played it. "OMG I SOUND HORRIBLE!" Liz screamed. "No you sound even better any ways can you help me with my hair" I asked. "Sure and OH MY ARI! Your hair it's it's magenta!" she said "when did this happen". "A few days ago" I said. "Why didn't you tell me!" she said. "I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice man you are slow!" I said. She playfully hit me. "Come on we have to get into costume" She said.<p>

**Yeah kind of short but I think it was ok. Next chapter I will ACUALLY start victorious. Sorry for the delay. Review! Also in the review please tell me how many seasons of victorious you want in this story.**

**-Lucy**


	8. more pilot

**OK so I have decided there will be 6 seasons of victorious in this story hopefully in real life there will be more. But since I'm doing their life after victorious too. I actually have the last chapter written even though I still have A LOT more to write before that. So yeah**

**I do NOT own victorious**

Liz's Pov

We were filming the pilot for victorious and it was a really show! Today I had my big kiss with Avan! "So Liz" Ariana said. I looked up. "Until the pilot comes out what are going to do" she asked. "Well I'm probably going back to New Jersey and you know focus on school **(remember their 16)"** I said. "well I have an idea" she said. "what" I asked. "if we come back because the TV show is a hit do you want to be roommates!" she said. "like live in a house together" I said. She nodded. "OK" I said. Then we had to get into places. "Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade" Victoria said. I raised my left eyebrow. "yeah you" she said. I went on the stage. Ok Liz here we go. Why was I so nervous this is like my millionth stage kiss! I kissed Avan. "Jade! Kiss your boyfriend on your own time!" Eric Lange. "oh I will" I said. we did the rest of the scene and Dan yelled "CUT".

**Yes I know super short and terrible but this is kinda just a filler I guarantee next chapter will be better. Review!**

**-Lucy**


	9. KCAs and a little suprize

**I'm back so I don't really remember who won all the awards for the KCAs in 2010 but I know some so yeah. Here it is**

**I do NOT own Liz, Ariana, Avan, Leon, Matt, Victoria, Victorious, iCarly, or the KCAs**

Ari's Pov

We were at the Kids Choice Awards and I was so excited! It was first KCA AND after it Victorious premiered! We were taking pictures Victoria was getting interview but no one knew who we were yet so we were just getting out pictures taken. I was standing next to Liz. Then we had to go in to the awards. I sat next to Liz and Matt. "And the winner for best TV show is…iCarly!" said Katy Perry. **(I don't really think she presented that but IDK who did so…YEAH!)**. Maybe in 2 years it will be us getting this award. After the Awards Graham, Liz, Frankie, and I were going to watch the pilot!

After the KCAs At Ari's

Liz's Pov

"Hey Ari" Graham said. They kissed. "Hi Liz" he said. "Hey" I replied. Frankie came in. "HEY!" he said. we hugged him. "What time is it?" Ari asked. "2 minutes to 8 we better start watching" I said. We sat down and turned on the TV. "And now Zoey 101's Victoria Justice's new TV show…Victorious" said the announcer. The show started and even though Ariana and I weren't on yet it as really good. "NO! Grandma you cannot drown at my school!" Leon/Andre said. Then it was Vic's big number. "here I am once again feeling lost but now and then I breath it in to let it go. And you don't know where you are now or what it will come to if only somebody could hear when you figure out how your lost in the moment you disappear" Sang Vic. The show went on then Ari came on "OH MY GOD YOURE TORI! You were so good in the big show case" "thanks" "I'm Cat" "oh like the animal" "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" "nothing I love Cats" "OH ME TOO! There so cute" We all laughed. The show went on then I was about to come on. "DUDE! Why are you RUBBING my boyfriend!" "well you see I spilled-" "GET AWAY FROM HIM!". "Liz your good at being mean" Frankie said I rolled my eyes. Jade spilled coffee on tori and she ran out.

A FEW SCENE"S LATER

Now we were doing alphabet improve "I" kissed "Avan" "JADE! Kiss you boyfriend on your own time" "OH I will". We watched then the show ended and I overheard a conversation between Ariana and Graham. "I'm going home but in 20 minuets do you want to go out to eat with me and a friend of mine" he said. "yeah can I bring a friend" she asked. He nodded and left. "come on Liz lets get ready to go to dinner" she said. "we are nice enough we are in our KCA dresses" I pointed out. "yeah lets just do some touch ups" she said

At Dinner

We walked up to Graham "Hey ari my friends in the bathroom and- OH hey Liz what are you doing here" he said. "you said I could bring a friend" ari said. "are you sick of me Phillips" I joked then I realized why he didn't want me there as his friend came out of the bathroom. Eric. "hey Graham, Ariana…LIZ!" he said. "Eric" I replied coldly. "we sat down and ordered our food. "I saw the victorious pilot" Eric said. "REALLY!" Ariana said. he nodded. "you know Beck and Jade remind me of Brett and Lucy" He said to me. "BUT THE ACTOR WHO PLAYS HIM ISNT A JERK LIKE YOU!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom.

Ariana's Pov

POOR LIZ! "what was that about" Eric said. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? You totally broke her heart and when you see her you act like nothing ever happened!" I yelled defensively. "Ari just sit down people are starting to stare" Graham said. "NO! Graham I love you but I have to go check on my best friend" I said and made my way to the ladies room. When I got there I heard crying. "Liz?" I asked. "Ariana" she sobbed. I hugged her. "Liz I'm SO sorry if I knew Eric was the friend I would have just stayed with you watching movies and goofing off" I said. "it's not your fault" she said. "do you want to leave" I asked. She shook her head. "its fine". We both got a text.

**To: Vic, Avan, Leon, Liz, Matt, Ariana, and Daniella**

**From: Dan**

**Victorious is a hit see you in a few weeks to start filming.**

We both screamed and hugged. "NOW WE ALSO CAN SHARE A HOUSE!" I said. "I NEED to tell Graham" we walked back. "GRAHAM! ERIC! VICTORIOUS IS A NEW SHOW! We start filming in a few weeks!" I said. "That's great!" Graham hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked over and Liz and Eric were hugging! As we were walking back to the car I asked Liz "so are you and Eric cool?" I asked. "for now" she said

**Kk there was that chapter! REVIEW! I really want to catch up with current time in this soon so prepare for lots of updates!**

**-Lucy**


	10. Victorious season 1

**Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

**I do NOT own victorious, Liz, Ariana, or any of the episodes!**

**Jade Dumps Beck**

Liz's Pov

We were filming an episode called Jade Dumps Beck. I know what you think I would hate this episode because it sounds like Beck and Jade broke up but there is a HUGE make out seen at the end. I was really happy except Ariana wasn't here because she is in South Africa for Broadway in South Africa. I was really missing her but she was doing a great thing.

Ariana's Pov

"Hi I'm Ariana" I told a kid. She just waved then ran away. I sighed she was really cute and sweet but very shy. We took a picture together and I sent it to Liz.

**To: Liz**

**From: Ari**

**Look at her! Isn't this pic adorable**

**To: Ari**

**From: Liz**

**Aww! I wish u were on set right now. I LOVE this episode**

I rolled my eyes last night we were on the phone and she was telling me about the episode. She should just ask Avan out already they SO love each other. "Ariana come here" Frankie said and I ran over to him.

**Freak the Freak out**

Liz's Pov

Ariana and I were having so much fun with this episode. It had a lot of Cat and jade friendship moments. We were doing a reading. "Jade and I are singing karaoke". "I'm picking the song!" I demanded. "Jade's picking the song!" she exclaimed. "Jade West and Cat Valentine so what are you girls gonna sing tonight

"We want to sing Give It Up". "a little A and B action toniighh-""yeah just play it". We didn't know the song yet so we didn't sing it. "Let's go on lunch" Dan said. "LIZ!"Ari said. "What" I said. "I'm so excited! For our duet!" she said. "me too!" I exclaimed.

**Rex Dies**

Ariana's Pov

"I love that they call this a cat walk. Because my name is Cat and look IM WALKING! Walkin on the cat walk" I started walking when Liz or should I say Jade said "if someone was pushed off this Cat walk and landed on the floor really hard do you think they'd live". "WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT!" I said. "No reason" Liz said. "CUT". Liz and I hugged. "Ari you did great!" Liz said. "You did way better than I did!" she said. "did to" "did not" "did to" did not" "did to" "did not" we went like that for a while then Dan caught us off guard by screaming. We both screamed. "DAN!" Liz said. "LIZ!" Dan mocked. We laughed. But the weird thing was he didn't have his phone out which is weird he usually films these things. Then we had to film again. "is there any reason a grown man would soak his feet in chicken fat?" I said. Liz turned to me and said "why don't you go make friends with the nice lady at the desk". "KK!" and I ran off.

**The Diddley Bops**

Liz's Pov

Wow. This is weird. We were all in the green rooms in our costumes in an uncomfortable silence. It was like 11 at night and we were really tired. Then more sesame seeds fell off my costume. Then we all looked at each other and started laughing. "My costume is the worst" Vic said. "WHAT? I'm dressed like a giant pizza" Matt said. "What about me! I'm dressed as a food I love but can't eat!" I said. "Plus my sesame seeds keep falling off!" I added. We all laughed again. "But I'm Broccoli" Ari said. "It's not that bad" Leon said. "But it is HOT in here" she said. "I'm a giant hot dog" was all Avan stated.

**Ok that was season 1! REVIEW! Ok bye.**

**-Lucy**


	11. Hair

**This is going to be a really short chapter but I'm posting another one too!**

**I do NOT own Liz, Ariana, or their hair**

Ariana's Pov

Victorious was going on break tomorrow and Liz is leaving in3 days to go home to New Jersey and I'm going home to Boca to see Aaron and Suzanne and Alexa and all my other friends! But Dan pulled Liz aside 5 minutes ago but then he called me over

"Ariana. We are having Liz dye her hair black so can she come with you tomorrow to get your hair dyed" Dan asked. "YES!" I said

AT THE SALON!

"Hi we have a 2 o'clock appointment under Dan Schneider." I said. "yes Liz and Ariana follow me" the lady said. Liz and I followed her. We sat down in the chairs and they dyed our hair we had to wait an hour before we left though. "so why did Dan want you to dye your hair" I asked. "he said there are to many Brunettes in the show" she said. "I'm going to miss you" I said. "I'll miss you too!" then we were allowed to leave .

AT THE AIRPORT

"bye" we hugged. "Tell Aaron I say hi!" Liz said. I nodded. And got on the plane

**Ok I know this was a horrible chapter it was a filler because in the next chapter she all ready has black hair.**

**-Lucy**


	12. Goom Radio

**Hi! I this chapter takes place during hiatus an Ariana isn't in it at all! Hehe you'll see how that works this is gonna be a short chapter though. **

**I do not own Liz, Ari, or Goom radio**

Liz's Pov

Victorious is on hiatus and I was doing an interview for goom raido

Zach**(is that his name?)**: so you were in 13 on broadway

Me: yes I was

Zach: I saw the premier

Wow that's so cool I love when I find these things out

Me: really

Zach: yeah it was my first time going to a thing like that thing like that you were really good

Me: thank you I'm always the mean one

Zach: but you're not mean. You like mangos and you never see a mean person eating mangos

I laughed.

Me: yeah but it was a lot of fun and that how Ariana I met who plays cat on the show. So we got to know each other. We actually did the reading of the show and then they recast and we did the pre-Broadway run in Connecticut. Then they recast to Broadway and we made it there too and we shared a dressing room and now we live together.

Zach: That must be fun living with her Ariana looks like she has a good life to be with 24 hours a day

Me: yeah she is so much fun we have a lot of fun together. We're really different and that's what makes us have so much fun together. And it's like I don't know we have so much fun together

Zach: Now what do you guys do in your spare time

Me: We watch movies and we make music she built a studio in our house

Zach: I saw that with a bed or something?

This is the most fun interview ever!

Me: She legit built a studio in our house. When we saw the house we went into the basement like an empty Cellar. And like a week later she's like Liz why don't you come down and it was a functioning beautiful huge studio and I'm just like Oh ok but I was surprised. Cause it's amazing anything possible.

I finished the interview and sent her a text

**To: Ariana**

**From: Liz**

**Did interview with goom raidio talked about you**

**To: Liz **

**From: Ariana**

**AW your too sweet G2G miss you**

**So that's that chapter! Please review. Also it's a real interview that's actually what they said so all rights go to Liz Gillies and Zach Zang (I think that's his name). **

**-Lucy**


	13. Live Chat

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! If any of you saw Liz and Ari's Rent Kareoke video (I've seen it like 5000 times) I'll do a chapter on it but since I'm going in order not for a little bit. K **

**I do NOT own Liz, Ari, Twitcam, or 13**

Ari's Pov

Liz and I were having a live chat! It is so fun it is Liz's first live chat! Right now we are singing bohemian rhapsody. We finished. "sing something from 13" I read. "for you who have no idea what 13 is" I started. "I guarantee they won't know" Liz interrupted. "its fine a lot of people are not gonna know but I warn you you are going to be pretty scared it will be entertaining then we will sing a song from 13" I said. "you should do your impression you should do me" Liz said. "I should do you?" I asked. "I'll do it then you do it then you and me can do it together" Liz said. "Alright I'm going impersonate Liz from 13" I said "give me a key that your comfortable with" I continued. "no im just going to sing" Liz said "ill do an exasperated version" then she cleared her throat and I did that too. "Im a good girl" Liz sang then gestured to me. "I'm a good girl I don't do that! Im a nice girl PUT THAT AWAY" I sang impersonating her. "that was really good" Liz said. "aww thanks!" I said. I hugged her. "so anyways do you want to sing" Liz said. "yeah lets sing something from 13 together". "is there a popular song you want us to sing?" Liz asked. "a little more homework, it cant be true" I read. "we can do an indie version of little more home work" Liz said. "alright" "lets do a funny version". Then I got an idea. "NO! you know what song I really love". "hmm". "if that's what it is" I sang. "that's not the way I choose " Liz sang in a man voice. "no you have to sing for real" I said. "I know I just want to sing low like a baritone" Liz said. "LIZ!" "I'M FEELING BARITONEY TONIGHT!". "she wants to sing like a man" I said. Liz smiled and said "its true". "NO!" I said. "if that's what it is" Liz sang "see it's a perfect key". Ok I guess that's fine. "that's not the way I choose to see it" it went to low. I laughed. "LIZ!". She finally corapertaed and we chose a key.

Me: if that's what it is nanana

Liz: that's not the way

Me: I choose to see it

Liz: I realize that now it is

Me: but how it is

Liz: isn't how its got to…be

I think she forgot the words.

Me: another day come

Liz: another day goes

Me: and if I get teased or hurt or lied to or punched in the nose

Then liz started sing like a man again

Liz: I say I wont cry

I harmonized with her

Both: I cry until dawn

Liz(as a man): AND THEN I PUT ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THEY OTHER!

She laughed

"LIZ!" I said.

Liz(regular): and just keep walking on

"ok are you going to sing" I asked her. "yeah lets do little more homework" she said. "we need a key for-" started Liz but I interrupted her "who you gonna be Evan". She smiled. "yes im gonna be Evan" I rolled my eyes.

Liz: if you stand here beside me and you call me a man dadadada

"oh my you don't know the words she doesn't know the words!" I yelled. "ok we are going to go now bye!" Liz said and logged off. "I cant believe you don't remember little more homework!" I said. "I remember it I just didn't sing that part" Liz said. "ok sing another part" I told her. "day turns to day turns to day turn to day and…lalalalalalalalalalalala" She started laughing. "SEE!" I said. "I didn't sing that part either" she said. "you sang a little bit" I pointed out. "besides 13 was like 5 years ago" she said. WHAT? "13 was 1 year ago! We were 15 now we are 16 almost 17" I said. "like you remember the part I sang" liz said. "DAY TURNS TO DAY TURNS TO DAY TURNS TO DAY TURNS DAY AND IM A LITTLE BIT BRAVER A LITTLE BIT BRODER A LITTLE BIT BRIGHTER A LITTLE BIT DAY TURNS TO DAY TURNS DAY AND THE SKY GOES BLUE AND THE SKY GOES BLAVK AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO YOU CANT GO BACK DAY TURNS TO DAY TURNS TO DAY" I sang. "oh then you SAID I went up a damn dress size" I said. "show off" she said. I laughed and hugged her. "come on lets get to bed"

**That's that chapter! Should I do season 2 or the 2011 KCA's next? Ok review**

**-Lucy**


	14. KCAs 2011

**KCA's! so this chapter is going to have Elavan, and some Eliana friendship drama! **

**Disclaimer: hi its Dan! I want to tell you superstar1030 now owns victorious Liz Ariana-WAIT JK I do NOT own the KCA's, victorious, iCarly, Liz, Ari, Avan, Matt,or Leon**

Liz's Pov

I was getting ready for the Kids Choice Awards! I was in my dress getting my hair and makeup done. I looked in the mirror. She did a really good job! I thanked the makeup artist. I was car pooling with Avan. He picked me up. "Hey" I got in the car. "Hi Liz McGills you look beautiful" Avan said. "Thanks Jogia you don't look bad either" I laughed. We got out once we were there and we met the rest of our cast (except Victoria) on the orange carpet. "Hey ARI" I hugged her. "Hey you look really good" I said. "Aww thanks so do you" she said. "Yo! Liz come over here for pictures" Avan called I went over I took a bunch of pictures with Avan.

Ariana's Pov

I was happy Liz was getting to be close friends with her crush but I wish she would spend a little time with me. We have been very distant the last few weeks because she moved out to live in a house with her mom. I really miss her but she is having way too much fun with Avan. It's time to go in I was about to sit next to Liz she was on the end then Avan took my place! I love Avan but I want to be next to Liz. The show was really cool and super fun! iCarly won best TV show! Maybe next year we will win that.

AFTER PARTY  
>"hey Liz" I said. "Hi" she said. "I'm hungry" she complained. I laughed. "Then eat something there is a big table of food right there" I said. "Yeah but I can't eat anything on it!" she said. Then Avan pulled her on the dance floor and wish Graham was here but he had to film something for The Good Wife. I danced with Matt and Leon and Daniella for a while but it wasn't as fun as last year I wanted to dance with my best friend. It was about 10 when I started to leave. I was in the parking lot when Liz came up to me. "ARI! Where are you going" she said. "I'M GOING HOME!" I yelled. "Why" she said. "because you have been neglecting me all night!" I said. "NO I haven't!" Liz defended. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I love you and I'm really happy you and Avan are becoming close but…" I started.<p>

Liz's Pov

"but what?" I wondered. "But sometimes I feel I'm being replaced as your best friend" then Ariana started crying. "Ariana Grande-Butera that is NOT true! You can have more than one best friend you have like tons" I said. "Elizabeth Egan Gillies that is SO true and i only on TRUE best friend who is you. Frankie is my brother so that doesn't count, I'm closest to you in the cast, I haven't seen Aaron and Suzanne and Alexa in FOREVER, Graham is my boyfriend but YOU are my best friend in the whole world" she said. "Your right" I said. "You're not my best friend" she looked devastated "you're my sister" I continued. I gave her a hug. "Look I never tried to make you feel that way! And I will spend less time with Avan if it makes you feel better" I said. "NO! You two are SO cute together! But could you maybe try to include me a little more?" she asked. "of course Ari now do you want to go back to the party?" I asked. She nodded. "Hey do you want to sleep over tonight" I said. "YES!"

**That was that chapter I felt I needed to put in some drama. Review! **

**-Lucy**


	15. Ariana's 18th Birthday Party

**NOW it's time for…ARIANA'S 18 BIRTHDAY PARTY! Ok I got most of this from Colleen Ballenger made a vlog about it so that's how and I know Liz and Aaron sang together not sure the song but I'm adding Graham in their too. Enjoy **

**I do NOT own Liz, Ari, Aaron, Colleen, Dan, Frankie, Joan, Alexa, Suzanne, Jennette , or anyone else i write about**

Liz's Pov

Today was Ariana's birthday! I'm so happy for her! I was at her house with a bunch of other people getting hair and makeup done but Alexa, Suzanne, Jennette, and I got there early because we were all having a sleepover. When I got here it was all set up beautifully. 5 beds in different colors in a circle. I saw Jennette I hugged her. "HEY!" I said. "Hi Liz I'm so excited for tonight!" she said. "Me too!". Then Ariana came in with Alexa and Suzanne. "Liz, Jennette do you know Alexa and Suzanne?" Ariana asked. "No". "Well they are some of my best friends from Boca they are the other two at our party tonight! Suzanne. Alexa I bet you've heard of Liz and Jennette" Ari said. "Ooh lets pick beds now". "I say ari gets the pink cause it's her birthday" Alexa said. We all agreed. It was set up like this. Ariana (pink) then me (purple), then Alexa (white), then Jennette (blue) then Suzanne (green). The makeup people arrived along with Colleen, Victoria, Daniella, Frankie, Aaron, Grayson, and Graham. The girls all got their makeup done.

LATER

I was backstage with Aaron and Colleen. Aaron and I were singing together. "Patti LaBell is going to be performing with Ariana" Aaron said. "do you know how they picked the people to perform I don't know but I know they have a huuggge meeting" I sang. Colleen Laughed. Now we were about to go on

Ariana's Pov

This is the best birthday party ever! Even better then my jaws birthday party when I was 3. Grayson just preformed it was so good! Now Liz, Graham, Aaron were doing a song but they wouldn't tell me what. "Ariana Liz and Aaron want you to sit next to Jason** (Robert Brown)** for their number. I sat next to Jason. "HI Ariana Happy Birthday" he said. "Aww thanks!" the music started playing and I knew it right away.

Aaron: if that's what it is then that's what it is your probably right to just forget it let's face it you worked so hard and now you're scared and free of any hope I guess you should mope forget what you planed hey I understand.

I can't believe they were singing my favorite song from 13.

Liz: if that's what it is

Aaron: if that's what it is

Liz: what also is true

Aaron: what also is true

Both: is it may not always be disaster

Liz: I realize that now it is but how it is isn't how it's got to be another day comes another day goes and if I get teased or hurt or lied to or punched in the nose I say I won't cry I cry until dawn and then I put 1 foot in front of the other 1 foot in front of the other and just keep walking on.

Graham: I becoming a man maybe all that it means is I face the world for what it is and not I wish it could be I'm becoming a man watching everything fall into place I swing I miss ill get through this I almost guarantee one day I'll be 30 one day I'll be fine one day I'll make fun of this dramatic life of mine one day I'll be older and then ill right a book about the choices that I made

Liz: the choices that you made

I know there is a kiss soon but Liz wouldn't kiss my boyfriend right?

Liz: the chances that you-

Then Colleen/Miranda came on stage. "Stop that was terrible! I was listening from back and you 3 can't sing". "Well we were all on Broadway together and-"started Aaron. "Yeah shut up hi I'm Miranda I'm Ariana's vocal coach so I'm here for her birthday and I'm going to sing". Colleen started singing. Liz, Graham, and Aaron went off and ran to me. I hugged them. "That was so good I was so scared you two were going to kiss" I said. "ARIANA GRANDE-BUTERA why would you even think I would kiss your boyfriend Colleen and I planed it out like that for a reason" Liz said. "I don't know and why are you using my full name so much" I said. "It has a nice ring to it" Liz said. "Ok Elizabeth Egan Gillies" I said. "UGH no I have the worst full name!" she said

AT THE SLEEP OVER.

Liz's Pov

We were all lying on our "beds" in a circle then Suzanne said "Alexa doesn't this remind you of that movie we watched what was it called". "The Clique" Alexa said. Ariana looked at me and smiled. "You were in that" Ari said. "My cameo? That was barley a part I had like 3 lines!" I said. "YOU WERE SHELBY BREXLER!" Ariana exclaimed. "THAT WAS YOU!" Alexa said. I nodded. "Ok I feel so star stuck I'm at a sleep over with Jennette Mccurty and Elizabeth Gillies" Suzanne said. "What about me" Ari said. "we are used to you" they said. "Seriously you guys are famous" Alexa said. "really? We are not" I said. "you and Jennette are famous actress/singers" . "NO" Jennette said. "iCarly, Fred the Movie, Law and Order, Zoey 101, Malcolm in the middle and what about you Liz The Black Donnelly's, 13, Harold, the clique, Victorious" . Then Coco ran up to us and started licking our faces. Ariana started filming on her phone. "Ariana you are obsessed with making videos". Then we decide to go to sleep

**That was Ari's 18****th**** birthday next is Liz's Review!**

**-Lucy**


	16. Liz's 18th Birthday

**Now it is time for….LIZ'S 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY! There isn't a lot of info on it so I'm making this up**

**I do NOT own Liz, Ari, July 26****th****, Liz Gillies Online, twitter or LizGillies, or anyone else I mention**

Liz's Pov

It was about 10 in the morning when my mom, dad, and brother came into my room to wake me up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ!" they yelled. "Thanks". I hugged them. My brother and Dad flew out from New Jersey for my birthday. "Get up breakfast is almost ready and I have some surprises for you get dressed" my mom said. After they left I got dressed and got ready. I only had to curl my hair when my brother called me saying "LIZ! Get down here before I eat your food!" I rolled my eyes classic 15 year old boy. "Ok George I'm almost ready!" I yelled back. I curled my hair and went down. I looked around I saw Waffles (gluten free/Vegan), strawberries, cupcakes (gluten free/vegan), presents, Ariana…ARIANA! "Ari!" I yelled and hugged her. "Happy Birthday Liz! FINALLY we are both adults!" she said. I laughed. "You may be older but I'm taller" I said. She playfully hit me. "No hitting me on my birthday" I joked. She stuck her tongue out at me I did the same. We ate then my dad said "time for presents". I open my parents first it was a Jacket and a gift card to pink berry. "Thank you" I said. Then I opened George's. It was a camera just like the one I wanted. "Aww thanks!". "Now open mine!" Ariana said. I opened it. It was a scrapbook. "Oh my god ari! This is so cute!" I said. On the cover was a picture of Ariana and I the day we first met. I opened it and throughout the whole things were pics of us. "Thank you so much" we hugged. "Come on" she dragged me out the door. "Where are we going". "There are more people who want to wish you a happy birthday!" she said. She drove us to her house first. "Hi Liz happy b-day" Frankie said. "Thanks!". "Happy birthday!" Joan said. "Thank you Joan!" I said. Then Ariana pulled me into her room. There was a screen set up. "What is this" I asked. "Just watch the screen" she demanded. She typed in and clicked on Liz Gillies birthday project. There was a video of all these people saying happy birthday…TO ME! I quickly tweeted

Elizabeth Gillies

LizGIllies

I AM OFFICALLY AN ADULT! WOOOO!

Then I tweeted

Thanks for the birthday wishes everybody! Enjoying a beautiful day!

After that Ariana drove me to Dan's where the rest of the cast were.

"Happy birthday!" Dan said. "Thanks!". One by one the cast came up to me wishing me a happy birthday. Then Avan came up to me. "Happy birthday!" he hugged me. My heart fluttered. "Thanks Jogia" I said. I had a little party with the cast. "Ariana can you take me home now" I said at about 5. "Why are you not having fun? OH NO! Did I ruin your birthday!" she said. "No! This was like the best birthday ever! It's just I'm going to dinner with my family" I said. "AWW! That's so cute! Ok THE BIRTHDAY GIRL IS LEAVING NOW!" Ari said. I said my goodbyes and we went into the car. Then we got to my house. "Thanks Ari today was awesome!" I said and hugged her. "PLEASE! Anything for my best friend!"

**There it is! Next season 2! But I really hope you enjoyed because I do acual research for this story (Well some of it is me just being a stalker and reasearching Liz and Ari in my free time) but I really wanted to say what Liz really tweeted and that took like half an hour so yeah. Please REVIEW! Oh and on they are doing another birthday thing so sign up! I signed up. Im really sad though I'm going to be at camp during Liz's birthday this year so I wont be able to tweet her happy birthday. Oh well! **

**-Lucy**


	17. Victorious season 2

**Time for season 2. Here we go! Oh my! this is my most review story! Thanks so much!**

**I do NOT own Victorious, Liz, Ariana, or season 2**

BECK FALLS FOR TORI

Ariana's Pov

We were doing a read through for Beck Falls for Tori. Then the guy who plays the director said "Patrice this is your stunt double". Then Liz and I looked at each other and started laughing. "Patrice!" I said. "how ironic" Liz Said. The rest of the cast looked at us like we were crazy and we started laughing even more. "can someone explain this to us" Victoria said. "Patrice was the name of a character in 13" I explained. "oh". "you know sometime you two can be so childish" Dan said in a silly voice. "WE'RE childish!" Liz said. "yes!" the whole cast said. We laughed.

TERROR ON CUPCAKE STREET

Liz's Pov

It was really late at night and we still had to film. We were all in candy jammies. "I think this is worse than the didley bops" Avan said. Then we started to film.

Vic: what street are we on?

Avan: lets just say its not sesame street

Ari: I LOVE SESAME SREET! Sunny-

Me: NO!

We filmed the rest of the scene.

A CHRISTMAS TORI

Ariana's Pov

We were about to film it's not Christmas without you. "Hey Liz" I said. "Hey" she said. "Let's practice" I said. She nodded. "But its Christmas and-"then I got a text.

Liz's Pov

"AHHH" Ariana screamed. "WHAT!". She showed my her whit iphone and the text said

**To: Ariana Grande**

**From: universal records**

**We have accepted your demo and would like to sign you and start working on your album as soon as possible please reply soon so we can talk.**

"WOW ARI I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I said. "Thanks! Oh man there is so much to do I need to starting writing music and heir back up dancers/singer and book gigs and Oh man what am I gonna wear and I still have to do this scene an-" she started but I interrupted her "ARI! Why don't you reply first" I said. "oh right".

BLOOPTORIOUS

Ariana's Pov

I was watching Liz film her blooptorious part.

Christopher: I'm even more excited to chat with our next guest she plays the most unique type of mean girl on the show ha-ha I remember the first time I met Elizabeth it was at our final audition and she asked me if I could point her towards the ladies lou. Prior to that I had the good fortune of seeing her on Broadway in the musical _13 _now she plays Jade West the wicked thorn in the shapely ribs of Tori Vega may I present Elizabeth or dare I say Liz Gillies

Liz: thank you for the sweet interdiction.

Hehe this was so fun blooper episodes are always the best!

They weren't showing the bloopers because they were going to edit them in. now it was my turn

Christopher: I give you the red velvety Ariana Grande.

Me: hi Christopher

Christopher: is that an original Chris dangle

Me: yes it is

Christopher: how much did it cost like 1000 $

Me: I don't think it cost nearly that much

Christopher: apple juice

Me: no thanks

Christopher: so stupid

He asked me about French fries I wish this wasn't scripted otherwise my answer would be " I like straight and curly but I like to dip my fries in nutella". Oh well

Christopher: so you are also from a musical theatre background?

Me: yes I was in the original Broadway cast of 13 the musical with Liz Gillies

We finished the scene

**Yeah not my best I find it hard to do the already made episodes and I think when I get to make up seasons and episodes it will be more interesting but I hope you enjoyed. I just put in the blooptorious cause I wanted to show the 13 part. (I'm glad they had that episode because that's how I found out about 13 and now I LOVE it). ok review. Oh and next I will be doing 2012 KCAs! I'm almost at current times! Yes! Oh actually before KCA's I'm gonna do some update soon**

**-Lucy**


	18. WeAreStoopKid: Mob Wars:Toni Badadlaki

**Here is a StoopKid video. (cant wait till I get to do the rent one its my favorite)**

**I do NOT own Liz, Ari, or WeAreStoopKid**

Liz's Pov

We were filming a scene where we all had to be in pink dresses but right now ari and I were in her dressing room "I'm bored" I said. "Hey let's make a stoopkid video" Ari said. We figured out what we were going to do then we turned on the camera

Ari: I was with Toni Badadalaki the other day

Me: why were you with Toni Badadalaki when I told you he was bad seed

Ari: I know I know ok look listen he's not as bad as you think

Me: uh huh

Ari: he's worse

Me: OH NO I got to tell ya when we started talking about Toni Badadalaki I didn't think you would say he got worse

Ari: he's the worst seed I ever saw

Me: I wouldn't plant that seed for 300 Eros

Wait what did I just day

Me: I don't even need Eros I'm from here

We started having a laugh attack. AH I should stop laughing I hate my laugh SO embarrassing.

Me: shillings, yen

Ari: Shillins!

We started laughing even more and I turned off the camera. "oh my what did we just do!" I said. We laughed even more. We posted it and named it Mob Wars: Toni Badadalaki on our channel WeAreStoopKid. Then we had to go on set

**Ok short yes. Real video yes. Real name/channel yes. Liz's laugh embarrassing NO! I love her laugh I know she hates it but it's so cute (weird because she is 6 years older than me). REVIEW**

**-Lucy**


	19. Frankie's Live Chat

**HI! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I do NOT own Liz, Ari, Frankie, Eamon, Twitcam, or 13**

Ariana's Pov

Liz and I were coming to my house after a LONG day at work. We haven't eaten in forever. We got home and Liz went to the bathroom. I knew Frankie was having a live chat. I came in and Frankie and I talked in weird voices. I sat on his lap. "we have another special guest coming, HI EVERYONE!" I said. "you've been doing this for so long" I said. "I rapped" Frankie said. "what?" "water falls" he said. "oh cool" of course he loves that song. Then Liz came in. "OHHHH" Liz said in her man voice. We started singing. "look who I captured" Frankie said. "No don't tell them" Liz replied. Liz got in front of the camera and started talking but our camera was really low and then Frankie said. "Liz they only see your bre-"she realized what he meant and covered her chest and bent down. "look at my eyes" she said. "I love your eye makeup did you do it yourself" Frankie said. "No I'm on a show called victorious" I laughed. "Sorry I haven't tweeted at all today" I said. "sorry I like never tweet" Liz said. "sorry Liz has never ever tweeted" I said. "no like people say you never tweet and I'm like no I know" we all laughed. We sat down and sang and talked. "Liz make a heart with me" I said.

Liz's Pov

Hmm I think I'm going to tease Ari. "no that's so lame" I joked. "your so mean!" she said jokingly. "no I know that's your whole thing" I laughed. We made a heart with our hands. I started humming put your hearts up. "do a shout out to me!" Frankie said. "shout out to Frankieeeee" Ari and I failed at harmonizing that. "it would have worked do it again" I said. she sang a note and we harmonized. "your so weird…I'm so weird" Ariana said. "sorry I'm here and I'm weird" I said. Then Frankie make a comment about looking dead. "shout out to silkyjohnson" Ariana said. I think I'm going to tease her again. "HOLD ON! Back track one moment say that again but slowly and think about it" I said. we were all laughing. "is that bad?" ari asked us. "no its fine" Frankie said. we laughed somemore I really missed living here. "is that bad?" she asked again worried at what she said. "no" I said. "why did you make me laugh" she said. "Ari and I do this thing called mob wars and were not gonna do it now but-" then Frankie interrupted me. "ok someone commented Liz you have a funny laugh I'm just saying I do I hate it we put video on stoopkid so I've been laughing a lot and I'm self-conscious about it. Calling it out wasn't nice so I'm not gonna laugh the rest of the video" I said. "no your gonna laugh" Frankie said. Then Joan came in with Ari and I's dinner. Eamon was coming over I thought that was him but nope. "we will eat then come back" Ari said. we went down to eat our Chinese food. "when is Eamon coming" I asked. "soon" Ariana said. "I haven't seen him in such a long time" I said. "I'm going to feed coco" she said. I nodded. I went on twitter and saw that RT if you want Ariana to call you was trending so I RT one of them then I had a mention.

You've been mentioned by ArianaGrande: alright I'll call you even though your in my kitchen

I laughed. Ariana came back in. we talked and ate some more then the door bell rang. It was Eamon! "EAMON!" we yelled and ran to hug him. "how have you been" I asked. "good! You?" he asked back. "good". Ariana went upstairs to say goodbye to the chat. Then she came back down. "so what have you been up too" Ariana asked him. "you know just focusing on school and working when I can. You have you two celebrities been up to" he asked. "Celebrities?" I asked. "yeah you two are the most famous out of the 13 cast. You are on a hit tv show YOU GUYS HAVE FANBASES!" he said. "I bet you do too" Ariana said. "They don't have a name AND most people found out about 13 through you 2" he said. "just because we have the Arianator's and the Gillian's doesn't mean you are any less famous" I said. "yes it does but I'm fine with it" he said. "you want to watch a movie?" Ari asked. "NO! do you still have the copy of 13 we can watch that!" he said. "goodspeed or Broadway?" Ariana asked taking out 2 DVD's. "Both" I said. first we watched the goodspeed version. "I see a brand new you!". We finished the goodspeed one and popped in the Broadway. "I just remembered I'm a boy in this number" I said. and buried my face in the pillow. "But soon you won't be you will be Lucy!" Ariana said. We watched then we got to bad bad news. "Somebody's got to tell Brett!" Joey, Eamon, Al, and Malik sang. Then Eamon showed off his AMAZING talent by singing "YEAH!" in a high F. the audience clapped like crazy. We watch and watched.

Ari and Brynn: yello?

Caitlin: Cassie?

Me: Charlotte!

Ari and Brynn: yo

We sang it can't be true in the video. GOD WE WERE SO LITTLE! Then we go to little more homework. "IM TRYING TO FOLLOW I AM TRYING TO LEAD! I am trying to find what is true I am trying to be what you want and I need but we all have a little more homework day turns to day turns to day a little more homework to do day turns to day turns to day". I didn't even realize it but I was crying. I looked over so was Ari. Eamon looked sad but he wasn't crying. "I miss 13!" Ari said. "ME TOO!" I exclaimed. "Me 3!" Eamon said. We didn't even notice brand new you was playing. "we NEED to have a reunion sometime" Eamon said. Ariana nodded vigorously. "I don't know seeing Eric?" I said. "I thought you guys were friends now!" Ari said. "We I don't hate him anymore but it might be weird" I said. She gave me puppy dog eyes. "FINE!" I said. "OH can we have it at the Jacobs theatre?" Eamon asked. "I think they are doing a show there but we can try"

**That was Frankie's live chat! Please review it really makes me happy! Was brand new you in the goodspeed version? I get school off Monday so I will try and update a lot this weekend but I'm starting a new bade story so yeah! **

**-Lucy**


	20. The Worst couple

**Hi so I'm making the worst couple a different chapter than season 3. And this chapter has LOADS of Elavan but it is an eliana story so it still has that.**

**I do NOT own TWC, Liz, Avan, Ariana, or** **zoey**

Ariana's Pov

The whole cast was out to dinner but Avan was bringing his new girlfriend Zoey. "zoey this is Leon, Matt, Ariana, Victoria, Daniella, and Liz, Guys this is my girlfriend Zoey". "Hi GUYS! It's so nice to meet you!" Zoey said. She seemed nice. We all had fun at dinner. Avan Zoey Liz and I went back to the set to hang. We were at the Hollywood arts set. I looked over where Zoey and Avan were making out. "I'm going to the bathroom mumbled Liz. I felt bad. "What's up with Liz?" Avan asked concerned for his friend. "I don't think she is feeling that well" I said and went to go after her. "LIZ!" I yelled "WHERE ARE YOU?". I heard sobs coming from her dressing room. I opened the door. "Liz I'm sorry this must be really hard for you" I said. "it's so hard though! I love him Ari SO much so much more than I ever loved Eric!" she cried I heard something out side. I opened the door and nothing was there. Huh weird. I went back to comfort her.

Zoey's Pov

NO WAY! Liz is in love with my boyfriend! I the door was about to open and I ran into Dan's office. I glance at the script for next week. It's called the Worst Couple. I read the episode ok so Beck and Jade brake up but then they get back together when Beck opens the door at 10 and kisses Jade. Maybe we should change that. There was a note on the computer that said email TWC script to cast. I changed the ending so they break up. Good now Liz won't be kissing Avan anymore. "ZOEY!" Ariana yelled. "What do you think you're doing". "You won't tell anyone about this you hear? Or I will tell Avan AND the paparazzi about Liz's little crush" I threatened.

Liz's Pov

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Then Zoey pressed send and the script was sent to us. "So Ariana you will not tell anyone even Liz" Zoey said. "She doesn't have to" I said. "LIZ!" Ariana said and ran to me. "You won't get away with this" I said. "I think I will" she said. "But Dan will know that's not the script he wrote and change it back" Ariana said. "but you guys will already have it memorized so you to our going to say that you need to because you don't have time for a new on or your little secret won't be so secret anymore" and with that Zoey left. "As much as I hate it we have to do what she says I can't risk my friendship with Avan" I said. "Ok fine" Ari agreed. "Let's go home" I said. she nodded

**I made Zoey really mean I know. I don't really like Zoey that much (mostly cause she is dating Avan) but I don't hate her guts. Review sorry if its really bad I'm writing this and im sick**

**-Lucy**


	21. KCAs 2012

**Hi! So Zoey didn't really do that stuff…I don't think I think I am making that up. Anyways here is the…2012 KCAs! i will do 1 more chapter after this then I will start season.**

Liz's Pov

Avan and I having been hanging out less but the good news is Ariana, Matt and I have gotten so much closer. Today is the KCAs! We were nominated this year! I am so excited! This year Ariana and I are going together. Right now we were on the orange carpet taking pictures and doing interviews. Last year I was next to Avan for pictures but now I'm next to Ariana. That's fine because I love Ari the only problem was Avan brought Zoey. The Worst Couple aired a few weeks ago. Ari and I did exactly what Zoey said. The bade shippers are SO devastated. Ariana and I were getting interviewed together. The awards were about to start. We went in. Will Smith came on and everyone cheered. The show went on Selena Gomez won Best Actress we were all a little upset that Victoria didn't win but Wizards of Waverly Place has been on way longer than Victorious. Now it was time for Best TV show. Butterflies were in my stomach. The whole cast were holding hands. I squeezed Ariana's hand. Then Zach Efron ripped his over shirt off and I saw the words…VICTORIOUS! OH MY GOD WE WON! We went up to get the award. We were all so happy. Victoria made a really touching speech and even started CRYING! This is so cool! We went down. Backstage to get our blimps. I have an award! "Oh my god Ariana I am so happy" I exclaimed at the after party at Ariana's house. "I KNOW!" she said. We danced and then we saw Dan moping in a corner. We went over to him. "Hey Dan are you ok?" Ari asked. "I love you girls and I mean this in the nicest way possible but I should have never listened to you" he said. We gave him a confused look. "About Beck and Jade! There are so many bade fans and they are SO mad at me! How did the script even get changed!" he exclaimed. Ariana and I looked at each other worried. Dan is getting hate? Because of us? No more like because of Zoey. "You know how don't you" he said. "Uh no" I said. "Girls" he said. "Can we go in private" Ariana asked. We nodded and went into a room. "Ok so Liz has a crush on someone" Ariana said. "ARI!" I said. "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO TELL HIM!" She defended. I sighed "so you broke them up because you didn't want to kiss Avan?" he said. "NO IT WASN'T ME!" I yelled. "And it's not that I don't it's more like I do" I said. "YOU LOVE AVAN!" Dan said. "SHHH and then Zoey found out and" I said. "ZOEY DID THIS! But she seemed so sweet" he said. "And now she is blackmailing us if we didn't say what we did she would have told everyone" Ariana said. "Oh I'll get them back together but I'll wait a few episodes or else it will make no sense" he said. "Ok but you can't tell anyone not even Lisa" Ari said. "Ok" he sighed. Ariana and I were on the way out when Dan said "I think Avan likes you too". I smiled at him and said "thanks". We went back into the party.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while bit I have been really busy…and writers block! I'm going update my other stories soon too! I also came up with an idea for a bade one shot! Also we have a day and a ½ and hour left of school so I can update in summer! Ok please review next I will do something I've been waiting for…WEARESTOOPKID RENT KAREOKE!**

**-Lucy**


	22. WeAreStoopKid: Rent Kareoke

**Time for another update! WHOO! I have been waiting for this chapter for a REALLY long time!...RENT KAREOKE! I've probably watched this video more times then I pay attention in school! JUST KIDDING! But I have watched it soooooooooooooooooo many time because I love it anyways….enjoy**

**I do NOT own Rent, Victorious, Liz, or Ariana.**

Ariana's Pov

Liz and I were on set. We just finished filming a scene. "Liz Ariana we don't need you to for a couple of hours go hang out" Dan said. We went into my dressing room. After a few minutes of silence Liz said "I'M BORED!" I laughed. "Let's make a video" I said turning on the camera.

"Liz" I told her. "Look yeah" she said. She is so weird. What are we going to do" I asked. "I know what I'm doing I'm gonna sing Rent" she exclaimed. We got candles so we would have them for light my candle. We played the karaoke music and Liz started singing "another time another place our temperature would climb **(sorry if I get lyrics wrong) **into a long embrace". Then we both sang "be free or it can burn". I keptt fixing my hair though. I wish it would stay up. "Long ago you might I've in my heart but the fire escape with never ever gonna start!" we sang. "Girls are quiet" Dan said. "Sorry" we apologized. I blew out my candle and started to sing "it was pure dancing on the floor". "The floor?" I started crawling on the ground. "It's the truth" Liz laughed and said "woah". "Stare it again" I continued. "Oh no I mean you do have a nice hey now! I mean uh" Liz said in her man voice. Then Liz pressed the wrong song. "No this isn't the one we want we want that one" I said pointing to the screen. "And when were living in America" we started. "What if someone walked in right now" Liz said and I laughed. "Oh my god!" Liz yelled. I blew out my candle "it's out again…sorry bout your friend would you" Liz started to relight my candle as I was singing "would you light my candle" we were both laughing. The Liz went in her Man voice and sang "I should tell you I should tell you I should tell you I should" then she yelled "NO!" in her Jade voice. I lay down on the table and Liz got down behind me. We started to laugh hysterically. "I" Liz started but this was too funny. So we just laughed. "I hear in my soul!" Liz said when I was still laughing.

Then Liz came to a realization

Liz's Pov

"They are straight up filming. Everyone had to have heard everyone had to know we had a full on Rent Karaoke session it's so embarrassing" the whole time I was talking Ari was laughing. Ari finally stopped. "Let's just continue" she said. I nodded.

We grabbed our candles "the pain will ease if I can learn there is no future" but something got stuck in my throat and we started laughing. "Would you light my candle" Ari said. Then the set designer came in "Dan said you guys really have to be quiet" he said. We nodded and he left.

"Go to the cat scratch club that's where is work I dance help me look!" she said. "They used to tie you up" I sang. "It's a living" she spoke. "I didn't recognized you without the handcuffs!" I sang. We went back into the passion we were laughing in. "how are we not going to laugh" I said. "I'll tweet on my phone while you sing" she said I rolled my eyes. "Ok". "When I looked into your eyes ". "I figured oh well goodnight" I held up a peace sign. "I have the house to myself thank god no one's coming over AHH" I SAID. "Bah humbug bah humbug!" we put our hand against each other.

Me: cold hands

Ari: yours too…big like my fathers

I laughed

Ari: wanna dance

Me: with you?

Ari: nope…with my father

Me: oh is he here

Ari: yeah yeah

Me: I'm Rodger

Ari: OH cool!

Then we started singing Take me or Leave me. Then we got on the table again. "were 19 years old…I got to get out of here. We got to stop we got to stop doing this oh my god I'm sorry" I went to switch the music. "Take me baby! OH take me baby take me yeah I need!" I said. There was a knock on the door "Liz Ari we need you in 5 for a scene". "I can't walk outside I can't do this scene I'm mortified!" I confessed. "Or leave me" we finished. "YES I'M LEAVING I'M GONE!" we sang. "Come on Liz we have to do our scene" ariana said. "Fine" I said.

AFTER FILMING THE SCENE

"Ariana, Liz can you come here" Dan said. We walked over to him. "So I was checking some earlier footage and well watch this" he pressed played. "Beck man it's gonna be alright" Leon said. "NO! it's not Jade doesn't love me anymore" Avan said. "Look what you need to do is-"then Leon was interrupted with a loud "TAKE ME BABY!" we started laughing. "Oh and there's more. "TRINA! You so annoying Please- Would you light my candle. We laughed even harder "oh and this" "REX! Don't be rude" Matt said. "Oh come on- I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU WITH OUT THE HAND CUFFS! Now Ariana and I were laughing so hard we were crying. "You know there's more" Dan said. "Look Dan we are really sorry" I said. "Sorry? SORRY! Don't be!" he said happily "this is hilarious I'm putting this in the next blooper episode" he said. We hugged him. I love Dan he is the best.

**That's Rent! Oh and about Ariana tweeting in it if you look closely you see her on her phone during that part. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Lucy**


	23. sad times & Liz's First Blackberry

**OH MY GOD! Thanks so much for your fabulous reviews! I love them! So I was looking for more stoopkid and realized I forgot… Liz's first blackberry! So here is that oh yeah I also forgot Ari and Graham's break up so there's that too. Please read the A/N at the end.**

**I do NOT own StoopKid, Liz, Ari, Blackberries, or the bungalow (the restaurant they are at)**

Ariana's Pov

I was in my room. Matt (squires) wanted me to start writing the 3rd song for my album. We have put your hearts up and Pink Champagne. The only problem was I couldn't find any inspiration. I turned on the TV and some celebrity gossip show was on. "I'm here with Graham Phillips from the Good Wife." I smiled I love him so much. "So Graham before you were on Broadway correct?" "Yes I was in 13 the musical. It was really fun and I love the whole cast to death" my smile grew. He is so sweet! "So any lady in your life". "…yes her name is Sarah…" my smile quickly disappeared. I dialed grahams number. "Oh um hey Ari" he said. "your breaking up with me?" I asked. "Um yeah I'm really sorry" he said. "What happened to us!" I said. "I um I was cheating I'm really sorry" he said. "I HATE YOU GRAHAM!" I screamed and hit end. I quickly dialed Liz's number tears forming in my eyes.

Liz: Hello

Me: Liz please come over

Liz: we're not going to lunch till 12 its 9 Ari what's wrong

Me: !

I said that all really quickly

Liz: WHAT? Talk slower

Me: just PLEASE come over I'll explain when you're here please I need you

Liz: I'll be right there

I waited for what seemed like forever. Then Liz's mom dropped her off. She still had a key so she walked right in and ran to my room.

Liz's Pov

I went to Ariana's room only to find her lying on her bed crying. "ari!" I ran over to her "are you ok what happened". "Graham he…he" she couldn't finished but I got the idea they broke up. I hugged her "shh it's ok Ari" I comforted. "NO ITS NOT! He was cheating on me Liz" she said. I'm going to KILL Graham. "Oh Ari I'm so sorry" I said. She sobbed some more I hugged her tighter. "My life stinks!" she said. "No it doesn't you're on a hit TV show look where Graham is" I said. "He is also just for adults" she sobbed. "He isn't even on every week! Plus they probably don't even know his name! And what about all your Arianators they love you to death! And on twitter you have 1.6 million followers **(I know she has 1.9 million but this takes place before)** Graham has like 1 thousand! And I bet after the Ariana Army finds out they will unfollow him for breaking their role models heart" I said. "It's just he was my first boyfriend and I feel like no one loves me!" she said. "Ari look at me! Name 1 person who doesn't love you" I said. "GRAHAM!" she sobbed. "He is just one boy! What about your mom and Frankie? Vic, Daniella, Avan, Matt, Leo, Dan! Your millions of fans! Aaron, Alexa Colleen, Suzanne! And...What about me" I said "Ariana you are my best friend in the whole world! I hate seeing you like this! And I know it might seem like the end of the world right now but trust me, it's not. Remember when Eric broke up with me? I was a mess but then victorious happened and I met Avan and fell in love. Graham was you first love, Eric was mine it's going to be really hard to let go but you will be fine. PLUS Graham and Eric are best friends and they both broke the hearts of to Best friends for life" I said. She whipped away some tears. "Hey lets write that song for you album you got some inspiration girl!" I said and pulled out her portable key board. We started to write. About an hour later we finished. "Ok Ari sing it" I said. "No I'm still too sad" she said at least she wasn't crying anymore. "fine I'll sing it

I looked in the rearview mirror and  
>It seemed to make a lot more sense<br>Than what I see ahead of us, ahead us  
>I'm ready to make that turn<br>Before we both crash and burn  
>Cause I can be the death of us, the death of us, baby<p>

You know how to drive in rain  
>You decided not to make a change<br>Stuck in the same old lane  
>Going the wrong way home<p>

I feel like my heart is stuck  
>In bumper to bumper<br>Traffic, I'm under pressure  
>Cause I can't have you the way that I want<br>Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
>Honeymoon Avenue<br>Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was<p>

Hey, What happened to the buttlerflies  
>Guess fading kinda fast stopped time<br>And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light  
>Hey, right when I think that we found it<br>Well that's when we start turning around  
>You're saying baby don't worry<br>But we're still going the wrong way baby

You know how to drive in rain  
>You decided not to make a change<br>Stuck in the same old lane  
>Going the wrong way home<br>I feel like my heart is stuck  
>In bumper to bumper<br>Traffic, I'm under pressure  
>Cause I can't have you the way that I want<br>Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
>Honeymoon Avenue<br>Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was<p>

They say only fools fall in love  
>Rumors they've been talking about us<br>Sometimes I feel like  
>I've been here before<br>I could be wrong, but I know i'm right  
>Think i'm in love<br>But we continue to fight  
>Honey I know<br>We can find our way home

I feel like my heart is stuck  
>In bumper to bumper<br>Traffic, I'm under pressure  
>Cause I can't have you the way that I want<br>Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
>Honeymoon Avenue<br>Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was<p>

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
>Honeymoon Avenue<br>Baby, Coastin' like crazy  
>Can we get back to the way it was"<p>

I sang. Ari squealed. Well someone was feeling better. I checked the time "Ari we have to go" I said. She nodded. "Frankie can you drive us to the bungalow?" Ari asked. "Sure so what happened nice song by the way" he said in the car. "Well um Graham was cheating on me so we broke up. And the songs for my album" she said. "Aw ari I'm sorry" Frankie said and gave his sister a kiss on the head. We got out of the car. "Call me to be picked up" Frankie said. And drove off. We went to our table and our waiter came to our table. "Hi I'm jenny what can I get you" she said. "I'll have the fruit platter" I said. "I'll have the fruit salad" Ariana said. Our food came. "Ah man! It doesn't have black berries" Ariana complained. "Have mine they are disgusting" I said. "Have you ever tried one" she asked. "No" I said. "That's it!" she grabbed a berry and turned her phone on. "I'm here at the bungalow with Liz Gillies and she has never had a boysenberry" she said popping the BLACKBERRY in her mouth. "Boysenberries? There called blackberries" I corrected her. "Oh right" she said and we laughed. "I don't want to do it. I can't look at the texture" I said holding the berry to the camera. "Everyone in America knows the texture" Ariana said. We "argued" about it them I gave in. I popped it in my mouth. I didn't even bite it and it was gross. I looked around for a napkin and spit it in one. "It's not even broken not even one little bubble" I said holding up the berry. "No try it!" Ariana said. "Alright" I picked us a grape and popped it in my mouth. "That was a grape" Ari laughed. "Oh you saw" I said. "No one's fooled" Ariana said. "Try a blackberry". "Ok this one's bigger it might be softer" I said. I put it next to my mouth a dropped it. Laughing I did that again. "Ok this time for real" I put it in my mouth then spit it out. Ari started laughed "that's my Best friend" Ariana said pointing to me. "Feed it to me" I suggested. "Try it try it this is the broccoli video" she said "feeding" me the berry but my mouth was still closed. She kept begging me to try one. I put a blackberry in my mouth then spit it out "AH". "Not today" I said. "Not today". "Not today? What about tomorrow" Ari said. "Ok ok here" I put the berry in my mouth for real. Oh god this was horrible! I made faces. "no…no oh my god I just ate rat poison" I "I hate it so much I hate it so much" I spit the berry remains in a napkin. Ariana and I laughed she was my best friend.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed I kinda liked that chapter. So if you are reading my other stories you don't have to read this A/N because you already read it so I am going to camp in a week for 6 weeks! I'm excited for that but that also means I won't be able to update (sad face). I am updating all my stories before I leave and I also signed up for bade prompts so even though I just got my prompt I have to have mine up sometime this week. I will keep writing on paper when I am gone though. Oh and if you are a 13 fan I have some news so it is a theatre camp I go to and we might do 13! I am so excited and I will have a new 13 story up in 6 weeks! (I'm also missing Gillian Week, Bade test week, Ariana's birthday, AND Liz's birthday) (Another sad face). and when I come back I will do the Orlando trip, then Jessipa the horse, then their live chat/5 day sleepover part 1, then #OMGrandeGames/5 day sleepover part 2, then season 3, then their birthdays. Please don't forget to review.**

**-Lucy**


	24. Orlando Trip

**Hi! I'm back! sorry for not updating! I was at camp then this chapter turned out really long . it was supposed to be up yesterday but our internet was down! So sorry again, but thanks for all the reviews! Time to do the Orlando trip! Yay! Enjoy**

Liz's Pov

I was really excited because we were going to Orlando for the victorious concert! The only problem was this morning I over slept so my mom and I were running to the gate so we didn't miss the plane. We were almost there when we past a wet floor sign. "Liz watch out" my mom said. But then I slipped and my knees hit the floor with a bang. "Elizabeth are you alright". "Yeah but my knees really hurt" I said. "When we get to the gate we will get you some ice" she said. We dragged to the gate. I sat down. My mom went off to get me some ice. "Hey Liz!" Ariana said with Frankie and Joan behind her. "Hi Ari. Hey Frankie hi Joan" I said. "Are you ok" Frankie asked me. "yeah I fell on the way my mom is getting me ice she should be back soon" I said. "Oh! I just got a text. Avan, Matt, and Vic are already on the plane and Daniella and Leon are going to the bathroom before we leave" Ariana said. I nodded. My mom came back and I iced my knee. "We should get on board" my mom said. We all gave them our tickets and entered the plane. Universal was only paying for the cast's tickets so my mom was sitting far away. I took my seat. We all realized the cast was all spread out. The seats next to me were completely empty. I hate flying. I took out my phone and tweeted I always ask my followers for safe flying. I put my phone on airplane mode and it took off. About an hour into the flight I took out my phone again. There was wifi! I logged back on twitter I saw Ari was also on.

ArianaGrande come sit with me I'm bored

I sat there for a few minutes then a notification popped up on my phone

ArianaGrande has mentioned you on Twitter

I unlocked it to see what she said.

LizGillies on my way :)

I looked behind me and saw Ariana coming to me. She sat down. "Hi" she said. "I hate flying" I told her. "you're starting to sound like Jade" she said. "But I don't like it" I said. "I know" she said. "I'm really excited for the concert and for everyone to hear L.A. boys" Ariana said. "Me too" I told her. We sat there and talked until the seat belt sign started to flash. "I better get back to my seat". "Ok".

At the Hotel

We checked in to the hotel. We went up to my room. My knees didn't hurt as much anymore which was good. I looked at the clock and remember I had to go meet everyone and go see a movie. "Mom I'm going to a movie with the cast" I told her. "Alright". I was walking out of the room and I fell…again. "Liz are you sure you want to go it's been a long day" my mom said. "I'm fine. Bye". I went down stairs.

Where are you guys?

I texted Ari

Outside waiting for you

I walked past the lobby to find Vic, Avan. Ari, Leon, Matt, Daniella and Frankie laughing on the other side of the parking lot. I started to run to them when I tripped and fell. Hard. On concrete. The only one who saw was Leon I know this because he yelled "YO! Elizabeth just ate it". They all turned to me. I was still on the floor and GOD my knees hurt! They ran over to me still laughing from what Leon said. "Are you alright" Ariana asked. "Yeah but they hurt like crazy!" I said. Avan helped me up. "Let's get to the movie" I said.

at the Movie

The movie hadn't started yet. I was sitting in between Ariana and Avan. Avan whispered something into my ear. "Follow my lead". He stood up "ATTENTION EVERYONE! I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS WOMEN" he said gesturing to me. He got down on one knee and pulled out a plastic ring that Matt won in the arcade. "Elizabeth will you marry me?" he said. "Yes" I said and hugged him. I know he was kidding but I felt like it was real. The people in the theatre started clapping which made the cast crack up. "KISS HER" Matt yelled. Avan glared at him. The whole theatre started chanting "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". He kissed me and there were no cameras! But I guess it was still a stage kiss...at least it was to him. We sat down. "Liz I have to go to the bathroom. Come with?" Ariana said. "Uh sure" I said. Once we reached the bathroom I said "I can't believe that happened!". "LIZ! You're happy? I realize you have a major crush on him but he is still dating Zoey!" Ariana said. "but we don't like Zoey remember what she did!" I said. "I know but Avan loves her and you want him to be happy right?" she said. "yeah but I don't get why this is such a big deal Avan and I have kissed before!" I said. "AS BECK AND JADE!" she yelled. "but Ari I really like him!" I said. "I know but what if Zoey finds out? She could make your life miserable and break up with Avan! Then he would be unhappy" she said. "I just don't want you to get hurt" ariana mumbled. The was a silence "ari-" I started. I could tell she was mad at me. She walked out of the bathroom. Why did this upset Ariana? Something was off about her I just couldn't tell what. I went back to the movie. I sat down our friends could tell Ariana and I were fighting. "Um are we missing something" Vic asked. "I can't believe you did that" Ari said to Avan. "Come on it was funny" Matt said. "and you told him to kiss her!" she said to Matt. I got up. "Where are you going?" Daniella asked. "Back to the hotel" I said. it was now midnight the movie should be over. I was sitting on the couch in my pajamas. My mom was asleep. There was a knock on the door. It was Ariana. I opened it. "Hi" I said. "Can I come in" she asked. "I guess" I said. We sat on my bed. It was quiet. "I'm sorry" we said at the same time. "You first" she said. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed him back. I just couldn't help it." I said. "I understand I'm sorry I was a jerk. It's just a few years ago today was the day… Graham and I got together and, it's hard being in love with your ex. The kiss reminded me how he cheated and even though I don't like Zoey I don't want any other girl to go through what I did" she said. "It's ok" we hugged.

The next morning.

I woke up with Ari I guess we fell asleep. "Morning mom" I said. "Good morning Liz oh Ari hi". "Good morning Mrs. Gillies" Ariana said with a big smile.

Universal concert

Ariana's Pov

The cast went to Harry Potter land yesterday and it was so fun. I'm also really glad Liz and I made up. Today was the concert. First Victoria introduced everyone. "And now you may know her as Jade West Elizabeth Gillies!" Liz went on the crowd cheered. "What about…ARIANA GRANDE" she said. "Now if you're sitting next to a teenage girl you may want to cover your ears Mr. Avan Jogia!" he ran on and almost every girl there screamed. Liz and I laughed. We sang make it shine and a bunch of others. Then I had to go on for LA boys. Matt just finished I think your swell. "Now as I welcome Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice". We came on. "This song is called L.A. boys and it's written about me". "Um no its not" Vic said. "Well Ariana's part is" Matt said. He left stage. We sang our hearts out. The crowd cheered. I left the stage and now it was time for Liz to sing! I love take a hint! It's such a great song. "How much do you love Liz Gillies?" Vic asked. The crowd cheered. She came. "Look at this crowed" Vic told Liz. "It's big!" she said. "Now who knows what song this is" Vic. Said they all yelled take a hint. "That's right it's our hit single take a hint let's do this!" this said and the music started. "whoo". Back stage I was dancing the whole time! "Get your hands off my hip fore I punch in the lips!" Matt was pretending to be Liz and Vic backstage and I was cracking up! "What about no don't you get so go and tell your friends I'm not really interested!". "Take hint woah!" "Take a hint" "lalalalalalalalala". The crowd cheered. We did with 5 fingaz to the face after that. "Hey! Why don't we do 1 more song" Daniella said. "All right what do you think it will be". "The audience yelled different things. I heard someone yell give it up. Ha-ha I wish it would be awesome to do that. "Here is our cover of want you back by Jackson 5!".We sang the song and the crowd cheered. Sadly that was the last song

After the concert.

"Ariana" Liz said. "Yes?" I said. When we get back can I stay with you?" she asked. "Yeah! But why and for how long" I replied. "Well my mom is going to New Jersey for 5 days and I don't really want to be alone for 5 days" she told me. "Oh well alright!" I exclaimed.

**That was Orlando now I would have put the going on rides part but I didn't really know much about that and Liz wasn't at the meet and greet so yeah! Next is the sleep over also I'm doing season 3 in 2 parts. Please review! Oh yeah I also made an instagram for my fanfiction page its Superstar1030 where is will show updates and just post random silly pics of the victorious cast!**

**-Lucy**


	25. Divers testsLive ChatSleepover

**Omg I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been so busy with school and stuff! But Here is the sleepover part 1 which is the driving test and live chat!**

**Also I'm only 12 so I don't know anything about drivers tests**

**I do not own Liz, Ari, Avan, victorious,13, or twitcam**

Liz's Pov

I was in Ariana's room we were studying for our driver's tests tomorrow. "Hey Liz look" she said pointing to a box.

"What is that" I asked.

"Old costumes" she replied. She looked at each other. Ariana got up and ran to box and started to open Laughed and followed.

"Are these from Halloween or something" I asked.

"Some are" she said.

"Oh my god ariana what is this" I said.

"There fairy wings" she said.

"Why" I asked.

"Now that you mention it I have no idea" she said. I put them on.

"Really Liz? Really?" she said.

"Yes now you have to wear something…LOOK! Oh your costume from Halloween in 2010" I said. She put on her wig which was all messy now.

"That's hot" I teased. She took it off and threw it at me. We laughed. We spend the rest of the night playing dress up I saw Ari take out her phone and tweet. A few seconds later I got a mention

With LizGillies playing dress up supposed to be studying for our driver's tests #notgonnahappen

The next day

One minute I was dreaming and the next I felt something on my face and I heard giggles. I opened my eyes to see coco jumping all over me licking my face and Ariana standing there laughing. "Hi coco!" I said rubbing her tummy.

"Dude! Why are you rubbing my dog?" she said.

"ha-ha" I told her.

"Hurry up and get dressed we have to go take our test" she said throwing me a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. We got to the DMV.

We sat down next to each other in the "school room". We got our tests and began to fill them out.

**When can you make a left turn at a red light?**

Never.

When turning from a one-way street onto another one-way street.

When turning from a two-way street onto a one-way street.

B. and C. are correct.

I thought for a moment. Man we really should have studied harder instead of playing dress up! I ooh wait I know this its B. the rest of the test was easy. Half way through the test Ariana finished and left to wait for me. When I finished she was on the phone.

"Alright bye Colleen" she hung up the phone.

"So what does Colleen want?" I asked.

"Oh she's gonna go hiking with us on Saturday" Ari said.

I nodded "so who's going" I asked.

"Me, you, Frankie, Colleen, and Alexa" she answered.

"Cool". We waited little bit longer until the lady at the desk called our names.

"Hi good job you passed go wait over there so they can take your picture".

"Yay Liz we got our permits!" ariana screamed.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"So what's the plan for tonight" she asked.

"Well after this I'm going home to pack but I don't know what do you want to do tonight?" I told her.

"Ooh can we do a live chat please!" she begged.

"Sure" I laughed.

"Ariana Grande" the women called. Ari took her picture and when I was called I got mine. They handed us our permits and we left. I went to my empty apartment to pack a bag.

Later

Ariana's Pov

Liz came over and we unpacked her bag. "So I was on my twitter" I started "and there were several people asking if we joined their tiny chats so…". "

You want to join" Liz stated. I nodded.

"Ok". We logged on and surprised the first group of people.

"Hi!" I said.

"Oh my god!" someone said and another screamed.

I giggled. "Hey" Liz said also laughing.

"I can't breathe oh my god! I love you both so much" another person said.

"Aww thanks" Liz said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Well we're going to surprise some more people now" I said. They all nodded speechless.

"Bye" Liz and I said. We went into 3 more tiny chats then we decided to start our live chat.

"Is it working? Hi you guys. I don't understand tweet me if it's working and if you can see me. Liz is you coming! Ok it working yeah HI GUYS!" I said. Liz came into the room

"will you turn the fan on" I asked.

"It is hot! It is warm!" Liz exclaimed.

"Liz Gillies everyone yay!" I said.

"Hi" Liz said.

"how is everyone tonight"

"what's jammin'" Liz said "but no really how is everyone tonight" she continued.

"Ok so Liz is staying at my house for the next 5 days".

We explained how we got our permits to everyone and we started laughing. "Someone said where are your curls; I um did my hair because Liz was coming over" I explained.

"And I judge I said Ariana whenever I see you, you must be beautiful" Liz said.

"Are you guys on a date?" one of the tweets said.

"No we're best friends" I said.

"This is the worst date ever". "Someone re-tweeted a tweet Liz tweeted 900 and how many days ago?" I asked.

"66" Liz said. Liz decided to an over shirt on.

"They said sing It Can't Be True" I read. Liz gasped "oh my god what was the line: Check this out I just got the juiciest text from Charlotte who told me the nastiest thing about Kendra" Liz said.

"Wait on the sheet music it said" I started

"skanky Jamaican groove" we both said. "What's the part where you come in we'll sing that" Liz said.

"Yello? Cassie? Charlotte? Yo" I sang.

"Everything charlotte everything charlotte says" we started.

"We're missing people" Liz said **(BUT THEY WERE'NT!)**.

"LIE IT'S A LIE IT'S A LIE!" Liz sang.

"LIIIIIIIIE" we sang really badly. Then Liz hit her knee.

"OW OH NO NO NO NO NO" we told them about Liz's knee and how much she hurt it.

"Let's prank call Avan" I said. I called him and handed the phone to Liz.

"Hello? Hello who is this?" Liz asked in a weird man voice. I laughed.

Liz's Pov

Ok what is this voice I'm using because I have no clue? "Frankie Grande and Ariana" Avan guessed.

"This is not Frankie or Ariana. It's someone different" I told him.

"You guys" Avan said. A laughing Ari tried to get the phone from me but I pulled it away.

"You come over here and pay what you do to my family"

"Matt Bennett is this Matt Bennett" Asked Avan.

"This isn't Matt… Barnet it's not anyone!" and I mouthed to Ariana who was now cracking up "STOP LAUGHING!"

"I want what you owe me I sold you my horse" I said.

"I really wish I bought a horse. That would have been awesome" He said.

"I want my horse back or I want my money back the diction yours"

"I'm gonna go back to talking to my dad"

"Tell your father to give me the moneyyyyy"

"I will" he said.

"BYE AVAN!" Ari yelled.

"Bye guys". He hung up.

"That was a really messed up voice I did there" I told Ariana.

"I love how he knew it was one of us" Ariana said. Really ari?

"I know what gave it away your intense laughing!" I told her which only made her laugh some more.

"Look Avan tweeted wait the other person was LizGillies? Well played Gillies well played" Ariana showed me the tweet which made my heart flutter a bit. STOP IT LIZ! I scolded myself he has Zoey.

"Thank you Jogia" I said.

We sang a bit and told stories but then Ari started giving shout outs. "Shout out to silky Johnson even though I don't see him"

"Oh silky" I said.

We ended the live chat and went to go eat cinnamon chex. "That was fun" Ariana said. I nodded.

"Yeah it was".

**Ok there was that next is the rest of the sleep over. I also have a lot of the future chapters planned out in my head. Oh and I splitting season 3 into 2 parts but TSBJ and the last episode with have their own chapters. So please review and I will try to update really soon. Also for the permit questions I just googled what questions are on the permit test.**

**-Lucy**


	26. Season 3

**Hi! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy! But I'm back! I know I originally said the sleepover would be in 2 parts and I'm sorry its not going to but I really want to get to current time cause I'm very behind of where I want to be. Sorry again.**

**I do not own Liz, Ari, or Victorious**

Andre's Horrible Girl

Liz's Pov

"Hey" I said to Ariana as I walked into her dressing room.

"Hi Liz, what's up" she replied.

"Um nothing I'm uh glad we have a lot of scenes together this week," I told her. And that was true I was glad Ari and I were together a lot in this episode but that's not all.

"Aw I am too Liz, now what is this really about" Ari said. I looked down staying quiet. "Is it the whole thing about Zoey and Avan?" she said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You're my best friend. I've known you for years, plus I'm not to happy with what Zoey did either" Ariana said.

"Whoa your Moms boss must be super rich," I said as Jade.

"He is! He owns a really fancy car and part of Texas".

"He owns _part_ of Texas?"

"Yeah but only like the bottom half" "Cat" said.

"Whoa this guitar is just like the one Elvis used to play"

"It is Elvis's"

"Shut up"

"Read what's written on it"

"Thank you thank you very much whoa"

The scene went on and they called cut.

April Fools Blank

Ariana's Pov

We were doing a read through for the new episode and I have to say it's the weirdest episode yet! But I was super excited because I got to use my Judy Garland voice. The one that Liz and I do.

"WHO TOOK MY RUBY CELLPHONE?! Was it you?" Liz said her witch voice.

"Well I didn't mean too you can have it back here!" I said.

"Good give it"

"Jade grabs the pear phone from Cat but gets shocked" Dan said as Liz highlighted her stage direction.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little fish too!"

"Go you have no power in this restroom!" Victoria said

"The which sneers at Dorothy then exits" Liz read.

"My goodness she spoke her stage direction!"

Crazy Ponnie

Liz's Pov

"I really don't want to do this," I said to meanly the make up artist.

"Sorry Liz Dan's orders the glue is the only way to make it look like you don't have eye brows," she said.

"But what if it rips of my actual eyebrows!" I exclaimed.

"It won't now stay still" I sighed.

After I was "de-eyebrowed" I went to go see Ari. I knocked on her dressing room door. "Come in" Ari said. I entered and Matt and Avan were in there with Ariana. They all burst out laughing when they saw me.

"Shut up" I scolded.

"Aw did we make little Liz mad" teased Matt. I playfully hit him.

"Ha-ha" I said. I raised an "eyebrow" which I guess was funny since everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on Liz we're kidding" Ariana said.

"Yeah I know".

"And you know Liz McGillz I think you look beautiful" Avan said. I blushed

"Thank you Jogia".

I Sat next to Ari as she got un-balded and I got my eyebrows back. "You know I actually kind of miss having no eyebrows" I said when the make up came off.

"Why" Ariana asked.

"I don't know it was cool" I told her. "Well I don't miss being bald at all. I missed my hair even if it was only gone for a day".

"Oh my god you could not stop laughing in the last scene" I told her.

"Was it noticeable?" she asked.

"Yes" I laughed.

**I hope you liked it. Now I got some requests for more Elavan trust me there will be plenty in future chapter especially TFBJ until then there will be little things but this is an Eliana (friendship) story. So please review.**

**-Lucy**


	27. Ariana's 19th Birthday

**Hey! I'm back! So I was gonna wait and post this once I was a little closer to finishing the last chapter of Middle School is Torture but I'm on vacation and I'm bored in my hotel room.**

Ariana's Pov

I got out of the car with Frankie and my mom. I almost ran into the venue where my party is taken place from excitement. "Ariana calm down" Frankie laughed. We got inside and the place looked beautiful.

"Happy Birthday Ari!" I heard

Liz's Pov

"Oh my god! Ari! Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"You look gorgeous!" I told her.

Ariana smiled "thanks Liz so do you"

"Aw thank you Ari"

"Oh my god LIZ! We should sing karaoke together tonight!" She suggested

"Of Course!" Ariana went to go say hi to all the other guests that were coming. I walked over to hang with Matt and Daniella.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi Liz" Daniella said.

"Where's Andrew?" I asked referring to her boyfriend.

"He's parking the car" She replied. Ah.

"So mottles, You gonna sing something"

"Nah I don't think so. What about you" Matt wondered.

"yup! Ari and I are gonna sing something together. I'm not sure what yet" I told him. Than Victoria and Leon walked over to us. **  
><strong>

"Hey Vic Hi Leon" we greeted her.

"Hey! Is the whole cast here yet?"

"um Ari's over there and Mikey's by the food table, but Avan isn't here yet" Daniella told them. Just as on cue Avan walked in.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hi Avan"

"Where's Zoey?" Vic wondered out loud.

"She couldn't make it. It's her parents anniversary" Avan explained. Ariana, who was looking through the karaoke book looked over and spotted Avan. She ran over to us.

"Avan! Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Ari. Happy Birthday!" He said.

"Thanks! Oh Liz" she turned to me "We should sing take me or leave me!"

"Yes!" I said.

"Let's go" she said pulling me on stage.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes right now" She told the guy running the karaoke and she handed me a mic.

We laughed as everyones attention was on us. "what are we doing" I giggled. The music started and some people shouted.

"WHOOO"

"Just full out" Ariana said quoting our Rent video.

"OW!" I exclaimed into the mic.

"Every single day, I walk down the street I hear people say "baby so sweet" ever since puberty everybody stares at me! Boys, girls I cant help it baby! SO be kind and don't loose your mind! Just remember that I'm your baby! Take me for what I am" I sang, "Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn you better take me baby or leave me! Take me baby or leave me"

Than Ari started "A tiger in cage. May never see the sun"

"AH this diva needs her stage, BABY LET'S HABE FUN!"

"You are the one I chose" Ari started but forgot to sing the next part. "You love the lime light too now baby" she continued "so kind and don't loose your mind! Saying"

"Oh honey bear"

"Are you still my, my baby!" We sang together

"Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be!" sang Ari.

"And if you give a damn"

"take me baby or leave me" we both sang. "and no way"

"can I be what I'm not"

"BUT HEY! Don't you want your girl HOT!" I exclaimed.

"Don't fight! Don't lose your head" Ari said

"CAUSE EVERY NIGHT, WHOSE IN YOUR BED!? Who." We both sang and more claps and shouts encouraged us.

"Whose in your bed? Kiss pookey" I said.

Ariana's Pov

"IT. WON'T. WORK! I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep baby. What's my sin? Never quit I follow through" I got down on one knee and held Liz's hand "I hate mess but I love you what to do with my impromptu baby!" we both laughed and I stood up. "so be kind, cause this girls satisfied. You've got a prize so don't compromise. Your one lucky baby! Take me for what I am!"

"a control freak"

"Who I was meant to be"

"a snob yet over attentive"

"and if you give a damn"

"unlovable droll geek"

"Take me baby or leave me"

"AND ANAL RETENTIVE"

"That's it" we both sang.

"the straw that breaks my back" I said.

"I quit"

"unless you take it back

"Women"

"What is it about them!" Liz sang

"Cant live with them or without them!" We exclaimed together "Take me for what I am!" Than we started singing in parts I was Joanne and Liz was Maureen

Who I"

"who I was meant to be!

"And if you give a damn take me baby"

"OH take me baby! TAKE ME ORRRR LEAVE ME!" Liz belted.

"Take me babyyyyyyyy! Or leave me. Guess I'm leaving I'm gone." The song ended and Liz and I hugged.

"Happy birthday Ari" she said to me. I smiled.

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Colleen, Aaron, Alexa, Frankie, and Liz. We were eating cake, well Colleen, Aaron, Alexa, Frankie, and I were. Liz was chewing on a carrot. "mmmhmm this cake is soooo good" Frankie teased Liz.<p>

"Shut it" Liz pointed her carrot at him and laughed.

"I feel bad. I feel like I should have gotten a cake that you cake eat" I told Liz.

"No! Ari it's your birthday. It's ok. Really."

I smiled. Overall my 19th birthday was really fun. Frankie and I sang one our favorites Suddenly Frankie. At the end we hugged.

"Happy Birthday Ariana"

"I love you Frankie"

"I love you too" everyone cheered as we left the stage.

We all ended the night singing You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray.

Everything was perfect.

** I hope that ok. I've been writing this chapter for forever for many reasons one it kept getting deleted and writer's block. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

** -Lucy**


End file.
